Dream, My Love
by Taiyou no Yume
Summary: Tears rained down Ikuto's face as he swept her pink bangs away from her face and kissed her forehead lovingly, "Dream, my love and soon we'll meet again."


**...I just realized I have a bad habbit of writing sad Amuto stories...oops. I know it's been a long time since I've written anything and I've yet to update 'In The Armd of Death' but I wrote this a really, long time ago and I've been going through all my stories and I've found some stories that I completed and I'm uploading them all at one shot. So yeah, Im not dead and enjoy!**

* * *

**Dream, My Love**

Ikuto gripped the pale, thin hand of his love, tears dripping down his face. Three hours, that's how long the doctor gave to them, just a measly three hours.

"Hey," Amu whispered, her voice strained and hoarse, "It's gonna be fine, don't cry."

He squeezed her hand tightly, as though afraid she might slip away any second, "How can you say that? You're dying Amu. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and now you're leaving, how could you say that?"

She smiled at him, not a happy one, just a peaceful one, like she's come to terms with what was going to happen to her, "We'll see each other again," she swore, "It doesn't matter how long it might take, we will. I'll wait for you forever."

Then, before he could reply she immediately switched the topic, "Today's our second anniversary you know? Where do you want to go?" she asked brightly and the wedding bands on their fingers seemed to gleam a little brighter.

Ikuto frowned, "We can't go anywhere Amu-"

"I want to travel the world, just the two of us, like you promised," she cut in, with a dreamy look on her face, "We can go to Paris first, I always wanted to go back there since our-"

"Honeymoon," now it was Ikuto's turn to interrupt, his gloomy attitude lifted as he was sucked down memory lane and into Amu's imagination.

She smiled at him, "Yes. We can go back to that lake we found."

Ikuto found himself smiling at the memory; Amu dancing around the lake in her blue summer dress, laughing and giggling and eventually pulling Ikuto in with her.

"Then of course a must is the Eiffel Tower again. We can go and see if our names are still on the metal bars," they chuckled at the memory.

"Then we can go to Italy, we can go and see the churches there, but I don't think they'll ever be as beautiful as the one we were married in."

The church that they were married in, yes, Ikuto remembered it, how could he forget it after all? He remembered Amu floating down the isle in her beautiful wedding dress with a radiant smile on her face. He could already picture them together as Amu pulled him around the church and asked random tourists to take pictures for them. 'This is how memories are made Ikuto.' she would tell him when he complained.

"Next would have to see the Vatican City, we could wander around there for the whole day and just do whatever we want."

He pictured the two of them holding hands and wandering around a big city with many people bustling around as Amu flitted from shop to shop and pointing out all the cute things absent mindedly and Ikuto secretly buying them for her and when she finally caught on she would make him return it and when he refused, help him hold them and stop pointing out things.

"After the Vatican City we could go to the Trevi Fountain in Rome, I always wanted to see it. I heard there's a great gelato store there, we can eat and sit at the fountain. Did you know if you toss a into the fountain with your back facing it you're suppose to be guaranteed a trip back?" she joked light heartedly.

He chuckled but the scene of them together there spread out in his mind. He would be begging Amu with his Kitty eyes to share an ice cream with him instead of two separate ones and Amu would be unwilling at first but cave then insist on a strawberry ice cream then he would insist on a chocolate ice cream and end up getting both. Then, him being sneaky him, would wait until Amu finished the ice cream then say there was some left on her mouth and offer to get it for her. And before she can protest, he would sweep down and kiss her full on the lips.

He chuckled at his own wild thoughts and squeezed Amu's hand gently, "Where next my love?"

"Spain," she said immediately, "I always wanted to go there when I was a little girl and pretend to be a street dancer. We could do that, you and I, we would dress up in gypsy looking clothes and while you played your violin I could dance along to it."

He smiled at the thought of her dancing around the place with that goofy smile spread wide on her face.

"After Spain we can go to Greece and see all the beautiful architecture and historical landmarks," Ikuto smiled as the Miki inside her showed out.

He could vividly see him and Amu walking around the ancient city and looking at all the beautiful monuments and just enjoying each other's presence.

"And that's just the European division," she said with a cheeky smile that he missed so much.

They just spent their time like this, chatting and imagining going around the world with each other, by the time their tour was done, the tears were long dried and the glint was back into their eyes.

"I had a lovely time, even though we didn't really move, it was just as good," she smiled as Ikuto pecked her on the lips.

"Me too love."

He could feel the tears gather back in his eyes though, her breathing was getting more staggered, and he didn't need the monitor to show him that she was dying, he still did have his cat like hearing after all, and he also knew that Amu was trying to keep her breathing as normal as possible so he wouldn't fret and thus he didn't say anything.

He glanced warily at the clock right then and a low chuckled erupted from his chest, though it was choked a little by his sobs.

"What's so funny?" Amu asked curiously then winced at how out of breath she sounded.

"It's been five hours Amu. Even at death you still defy the odds," he smiled and kissed her.

There were tears pouring down both their faces but that didn't matter to either of them at the moment.

Finally, he pulled away when Amu's heart beat got too ragged for his liking, "I love you so much Amu. More than you'll ever know," he whispered, wiping a tear away from her face and tucking a strand of her pink hair behind her ear.

"Me too Ikuto," she whispered with a tired smile.

"See you later my princess," he whispered and kissed her hand.

"See you later my perverted cosplay neko pirate," she whispered with the last of her energy before she drew her last breath and her body shuddered before laying still.

Tears rained down Ikuto's face as he swept her pink bangs away from her face and kissed her forehead lovingly, "Dream, my love and soon we'll meet again."


End file.
